livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Rak'tan Veragni(Trogdor1992)
Basic Information Race: Tiefling Class: Fighter Level: 3 Experience: 4,404 XP Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common(Venza), Infernal, Orc, Elven Deity: Cortesia First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 15 +2 (7 pts) DEX: 14 +2 (2 pts +2 Racial) CON: 14 +2 (5 pts) INT: 14 +2 (2 pts +2 Racial) WIS: 12 +1 (2 pts) CHA: 10 +0 (2 pts -2 Racial) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max-2) HP: 35 = + CON (2) + FC (1) (Fighter 3) AC: 18 = + DEX (2) + Armor (6) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (2) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 16 = + Armor (6) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +6 = (2) + Misc (4) BAB: +3 = (3) + Class 2 (0) CMB: +5 = (3) + STR (2) + Misc (0) CMD: 17 = + BAB (3) + STR (2) + DEX (2) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +5 = (3) + CON (2) + Misc (0) Reflex: +5 = (1) + DEX (2) + Misc (2) Will: +4 = (1) + WIS (1) + Misc (2) +1 vs. Fear Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 25% Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Fire-Forged Greatsword: Attack: +5 = (3) + Ability (2) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 2d6+3, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Fire-Forged Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dex), +2 (Int), -2 (Cha) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Fighter (+1 HP) Darkness: Can cast Darkness once per day(caster level=class) Prehensile Tail: Can be used to grab/hold things, but not to wield weapons Resistance: +5 Resistance to cold/fire/electric Darkvision: Darkvision 60ft Skilled: +2 to Bluff and Stealth Class Features Fighter Armor/Weapons: All simple/martial/shields(except tower), All Armors Bonus Feats: At first level and every even numbered level fighters gain bonus feats. Bravery: +1 to Will saves against fear. Armor Training: While wearing armor, +1 to Max Dex bonus, -1 to Armor Check penalty Feats Lightning Reflexes (1st level): +2 to reflex saving throws Combat Reflexes (1st level Fighter): Can make additional Attacks of Opportunity equal to Dex bonus. Iron Will (2nd level Fighter): +2 to all Will Saving Throws Improved Initiative (3rd level): +4 to initiative rolls Traits Armor Expert: Armor check penalty reduced by 1, minimum 0 Poverty Stricken: +1 to survival and Survival is always a Class Skill Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 12 = (2) + INT (2)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Fighter 3) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 2 2 0 2 -2 +0 Appraise 2 0 0 2 +0 Bluff 2 0 0 0 +2 (Skilled) Climb 5 2 3 2 -2 +0 Craft ( )* 2 0 0 2 +0 Diplomacy 1 1 0 0 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -2 +0 Disguise 0 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 1 1 0 2 -2 +0 Fly 0 0 0 2 -2 +0 Handle Animal* 0 0 0 0 +0 Heal 1 0 0 1 +0 Intimidate 5 2 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng)* 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng)* 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 3 2 0 1 +0 Perform ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( )* 0 0 0 0 +0 Ride* 4 1 3 2 -2 +0 Sense Motive 1 0 0 1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -2 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 2 0 0 2 -2 +2 (Skilled) Survival* 2 0 0 1 +1 (Poverty-Stricken) Swim* 1 1 0 2 -2 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 * = untrained class skill Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 1 Level 2 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 1 Level 2 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Agile Breastplate 400 gp 25 lb Fire-Forged Greatsword 650 gp 8 lb Weapon (Ranged) 0 gp 0 lb Ammo (00) 0 gp 0 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Bedroll 1 sp 5 lb Crowbar 2 gp 5 lb Hemp Rope(50ft) 1 gp 10 lb Grappling Hook 1.00 gp 4 lb = Totals: 1106.1 gp 59 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-58 59-116 117-175 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 816 About a Cow : +1797.5gp SP: 49 CP: 0 Career Earnings: 1947.5 gp Carried Inventory: -106.01 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 1841.49 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 22 Height: 6'4" Weight: 230lbs Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Red Skin Color: Red Appearance: Long Hair, Red skin, Ram-like horns Backgroundd His Parents having died at a young age, Rak'tan always felt alone on the streets of Venza. This feeling of loneliness, along with his good hearted nature and having nothing left to care for turned him to the path of adventuring when he reached adulthood. Having just turned 22, he has decided to start looking for adventurer's work, so he heads off to the Dunn Wright Inn. On the path of adventure Rak'Tan was attacked by ghosts, causing him to develop a crippling fear to the undead. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 1636 Treasure Received: 1797.5 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Fighter BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Iron Will Features: Bravery +1 HP: 11; Max -2 +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +8 = +2 (Class) +2 (Int) +04 (Old Total) 08 (New Total) Level 3: Class: Fighter BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +3 to +3 Ref: +0 to +1 Will: +0 to +1 Feat: Features: Armor Training +1 HP: +11; Max -2 +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +12 = +2 (Class) +2 (Int) +08 (Old Total) 12 (New Total) Approvals *Approval (October, 12, 2015) (Ealt ~ Peer) Level 1 *Approval (October 13, 2015) (Aura ~ Judge) level 1 *Approval (13 Jan 2016) (GlassEye) level 2 *Approval (8 April 2016) (FrancisJohn) level 3 Category:Approved Characters